Walking in Circle
by BeSmiley
Summary: After Harry's wedding to Ginny, Hermione decided to leave England and to build another life far away from the wizarding world.But, something bad happens and she have to go back to London. This story was previously an OS called I'm not strong enough
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me again. After four months of mature reflection -Okay, in fact I was too busy with school to think about writing- I decided to finally continue this one shot. As you can see the title isn't _I'm not strong enough_ anymore, now it's _Walking in Circle_ for the simple reason that Hermione went from London to an unknow destination and then came back to London and to me it's like a circle. It might not make sense to you though because by plane it isn't a circle. Nevermind the two last sentences, I'm sure you're taking me for a psycho now lol! Anyway, any ideas about her destination?**

**The prologue is the former one shot and the first chapter will be posted this week. I tried to correct some of the errors that were in this chapter and I hope that I did a good job. Let me know if you found some or if you liked the story, I love to read what you guys think of it :). The story will have approximately ten chapters. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**NB: In the prologue, Ron and Harry are 23 and Hermione is 22. I decided that instead of being born the 19th September 1979 she was born the 19th September 1980 (it means that she was ten when she went to Hogwarts for the first time, but she turned eleven pretty quickly so it doesn't change a lot of things!).**

**I don't own any characters (much to my dismay) they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>I don't really know how or when it started, but I guess I was kind of expecting it. I mean, it's kind of obvious that they are in love…. They look good with each other, the exact portrait of his dead parents. I can't compete with that. I can't compete with love.<p>

The only thing I can do now is watch him go, and be happy for him. I know that it's going to be hard but I can't let him know that I love him, not because I am scared of rejection –okay, I am, a little bit- but because it may end our friendship or make it awkward and I can't risk that. I already lost one best friend; I'm not going to lose another one. Don't get me wrong, Ron and I are still talking but not as much as before.

To make a long story short, after graduation Ron told me that he was in love with me and I didn't feel the same way. So Ron being Ron, he decided that it would be better for us to stop seeing each other. And we did… One year. Anyway, today isn't about Ron, today is about the future wife and husband. Who you may wonder… Well, the real question here is WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? I mean, it isn't enough for me to have my heart broken into millions of tiny pieces but I also have to see Harry-the boy who lived aka the love of my life- and Ginny get married-I don't see the necessity for telling you that I am a bridesmaid because it will only results in making me look more pathetic than I already am (the matron of honor is Luna).

To tell you the truth, this little rambling that I am doing since the beginning is only in the –futile- purpose of making me forget about the ceremony which is taking place ahead of me. I'm only trying to light up my mood when instead of being sarcastic and broken it's broken, ravaged, destroyed…. I'm not the strongest girl. I'm just trying to be, and it's obviously not enough since I'm crying. I try hard to plaster a fake smile because I don't want the person who looks at me to think that I'm unhappy. Faking smiles, happiness, covering the bitterness, it's all part of pretending after all.

In a matter of seconds, it's going to be over. In a matter of seconds my life in the wizarding world will be over. When this wedding will end, I'll take all my belongings and quite this country. I have nothing anyway. I already left my job, end my lease, my parents are dead, my friendships are over… Maybe not all my friendships, but I can't do it anymore. It was already hard for me to pretend not to love him in the twelve years that I knew him (okay in the last ten years, since I'm in love with him since I'm thirteen), but a lifetime…. I'm not strong enough.

"Ladies and gentleman, witches and wizards, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to post the next chapter soon. Have a nice day!<strong>

**Lots of love :D**

**xoxo Rose**


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Back

**Hiya everyone! How are you? So here is the first chapter of Walking in Circle. I hope you are all going to like it. At the end of the chapter I'm giving you a little clue about what's going to happen in the next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :D**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**I don't own any characters they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>It was almost one am when Hermione looked out of the airplane window. She couldn't discern anything in this dark gloomy night. She had boarded the plane one hour ago and was only able to do one thing: Think. Think about the life she left behind her four years ago, about the people she let down, about the pain which caused her to leave but which is still there deeply buried in her heart. Contrary to the other passengers she couldn't sleep, she feared for what was going to happen and what would be the reaction of her former family when they'll see her. She shouldn't be afraid, because, after all, it was her who decided that her future wasn't in the wizarding world anymore. The truth is that if she took a flight instead of just apparating was because she intended to keep at bay the moment of reunion. If she could have stayed at home she would have but she didn't have any choice, she couldn't back down anyway. In fact, since she received the letter she thought about it long and hard, she even made a list of pros and cons about going back to London, and although there were more cons than pros she found that the few advantages which were written were more powerful than all the cons that she had.<p>

_*Flashback*_

Hermione was walking down New York City's street, a cup of coffee nestled in her hands. She was going back home after a long day of work as a redactor for a famous fashion magazine. It wasn't the job that she always dreamt of doing but now that she thought about it, she wouldn't change it for the world. Sure, fashion wasn't one of her passion but she discovered over the years that it was something full of creativity, culture and that it reflects perfectly your personality.

Hermione soon arrived at her apartment building.

She opened the door and climbed the three floors that separated her from her apartment and more importantly, from her bed. She was so exhausted that she nearly fell asleep on the subway.

She took her keys from her bag and finally slipped inside her home. She threw her bag on the ground, which was quickly followed by her coat and let herself fall on her couch. She looked up, sensing that something had change. Maybe it was only her imagination and her lack of sleep. She pushed her head back on the couch's pillow, hoping to fall asleep. She was too tired to go to her bedroom or change.

She sat up suddenly, realizing that an owl was waiting for her on her coffee table. It didn't really surprise her. Since she could not go in the process of losing another parental figure she decided to stay in touch with Molly and Arthur Weasley. She was still grieving the death of her parents and she couldn't go through another grieving process.

Hermione had told them that she needed a change of scenery, to meet new people and to live far away from the wizarding world for a while. Of course, Molly had asked her why she didn't want her friends to know. After a few inutile lies she finally told them the truth. She couldn't bear to see Harry with someone else, even though she knew that it was selfish. Surprisingly Molly and Arthur took it well, the Weasley matriarch went as far as telling her that she had her suspicions. Since then, they sent an owl to each other monthly.

She approached the owl carefully and saw that a letter was attached to its paw. She took it carefully and petted the animal. She opened the folded piece of paper and read it.

_Hermione love, I know that you don't want to come back to London but Arthur is in the hospital right now, his illness has progressed and after what the mediwizard told us he only have one or two month left. The potion didn't work. I'm sure that it'll make him feel better to see you. Please think about it._

_I love you._

_Molly _

Arthur had been ill since a few months now. One day, while he was in duty he found an object which was enchanted with dark magic, he touched it and since then his health has declined greatly. Some mediwizard had found an antidote but it only resulted in making Arthur a little better for two or three days. After that, even though he took three or five potions a day it didn't make any difference. His death was nearer by the minute and nobody could do anything.

Hermione didn't know what to do. If she went back to London she might come across Harry or Ginny or the two of them together. She couldn't bear to see them again. She sighed, falling back on her couch, looking at the white ceiling. She thought about the dilemma she was facing during a few minutes and finally came to a conclusion.

She might not be able to see Arthur anymore and it was much worse than seeing Harry with Ginny for two months. Arthur needed her and she wouldn't be able to live if she couldn't see him one last time.

With this last thought she went in her bedroom and started to make her suitcase. She was scared but she had to do that, for Arthur and Molly.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione's flight landed in London around eight. She quickly made her way out of the airplane, took her luggage and found a quiet spot where she could apparate in front of the Burrow.

It hadn't change a bit. The grass was still overgrown, the house was still decrepit and it still felt like home. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes in the futile attempt to compose herself and finally knocked on the door. There wasn't any sound during a few minutes which was a bit strange at nine on a Saturday.

Suddenly the door opened and there, in front of her, stood Ronald Weasley in all his ginger glory. She attempted a small smile. He looked back at her blankly and closed the door. She stayed outside, not knowing what to do. She knew that she had hurt him –them- and she did deserve to have the door closed on her face, but it still felt strange.

She knocked again and again but no one came to open the door.

After thirty minutes of waiting outside she finally decided that she was tired of waiting any longer. It was clear that Ron was alone and that he really didn't want to see her at the moment. She sighed sadly, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't blame him after all, it was her fault. She chose to walk out on them. At the time, she hadn't seen any other options, furthermore she intended on never coming back.

She wiped her tears and decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron instead of staying there in the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that the reasons why Hermione had kept in touch with Molly and Arthur are believable. I had to find a way to make her come back didn't I? xD Anyway I hope you liked it. And even if you didn't thanks for reading. :D<strong>

**Now about the clue for the next chapter: Hermione is going to meet someone from her past. Any guesses?**

**The next chapter will be posted in a few days. Thanks again for reading!**

**Lots of love and Happy Tuesday! :D**

**xoxo Rose**


	3. Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron

**Hi everyone! So here's the second chapter of Walking in Circle. I hope that you're all going to like it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, read or added the story to their story alerts :) **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own any characters (much to my dismay) they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Spinning, turning, rotating, circling, revolving. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the man's little spoon. It was turning and turning and turning without stopping for a second. The man was probably as lost in his thoughts as she was, given that he was stirring his coffee since she entered the old bar thirty minutes ago. She sighed and looked away from the man and his coffee. After she apparated away from the Burrow she didn't know what to do so she settled at a table in a dark corner of Tom's pub. Molly was surely by Arthur's side and she should maybe wait for her to come back to pay another visit to the Weasley.<p>

"Hermione?"

She raised her head at the sound of her name.

"How have you been? It's been a long time. In fact, I didn't see you since Harry and Ginny's wedding."

Hermione closed her eyes, already exasperated with the girl in front of her. She obviously knew that Hermione had quit the country and she was still teasing her.

"I've been good and you?"

"I've been okay."

Cho looked away sadly. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided not to ask the Chinese girl why she was upset. It would only result in Cho babbling on and on about herself and frankly, Hermione had enough drama for today.

After a few minutes, Cho decided to break the silence.

"You know, I always thought that you would end up with Harry. I mean it's obvious that you two were in love. I thought, and still think for that matter, that the relationship between Ginny and Harry was solely based on a schoolgirl crush."

Hermione turned towards Cho, eyes wide. She was absolutely flabbergasted. Cho didn't seem to notice the stunned expression on Hermione's face and kept on speaking.

"Contrary to Ginny, you were always there for him, as if you guys were joined by the hips. I must admit that at the time I found it absolutely irritating but if I had to choose between you and Ginny I would have definitely choose you. But I guess…"

"Hold on! You obviously don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you to stop right now."

Cho smiled sympathetically and covered Hermione's hand with her own.

"You're still in love with him."

Hermione looked at her, frowning. She wasn't going to answer her. She didn't _want _to answer her. Sensing it, Cho stood up putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"We may not have been friend back at Hogwarts but nothing is stopping us now." She sighed and swallowed. "I admit that it was more my fault than yours. I was kind of jealous of your relationship with Harry. Anyway, if you need me or just want to talk to someone, send me an owl, I'll answer gladly."

She smiled one last time and squeezed Hermione's shoulder before making her way out of the pub.

That was the strangest conversation Hermione had ever had in the last four years. She smiled faintly, recalling the other women's last sentences.

Still unsure of what to do or where to go Hermione stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, barely aware of the time passing.

What if Cho had been right? What if Harry really did love her when they were at Hogwarts? He would have told her…. They could have had a life together, get married, have children and grow old together. They would have got married in spring, because she loves spring. The flower growing, the leaf getting greener, the wind getting gentle, they would get married at sunset when the sky was orange and then rosy. They would kiss lovingly while their friends and family cried of joy.

A huge difference from now, she realized. The only person crying was her and certainly not from joy. She sighed, dropping her head on her arms which were limply folded on the table. What was she going to do? The only persons who will be happy to see her will be Molly and Arthur –and apparently Cho. She closed her eyes, exhausted. She did take an eight hours flight, got a door closed on her face, and a talk with Cho Chang after all! The strangest thing was that her talk with Cho was maybe the most tiring event of her morning. She smiled at this thought and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, where are you?"<em>

"_In the kitchen, sweety."_

_Hermione turned around from the spaghetti in the boiling water, and looked at the little boy who had just entered the kitchen. He couldn't be more than four years old, he had messy brown hair and bright green eyes. He sent Hermione a toothy smile and ran to her, his arms raised in the air. She smiled and took him in her arms. _

"_Mommy I want cookies." He pouted and she laughed._

"_Only in one condition." He nodded suspiciously. "I want a kiss." She told him, showing him her cheek._

_He laughed and kissed her. "Now the cookie mommy."_

_She ruffled his hair and took a cookie from the jar on the counter. He eat it happily, one arm still wrapped around his mother's shoulder. _

"_What do we say Jamie?"_

_He looked at her and smiled._

"_It's lovely." _

_Hermione laughed whole heartedly and kissed his head. "Thank you but it isn't that."_

_He frowned, deep in thought. He suddenly put his plump little hands on her cheeks. "Thank you mommy."_

_She smiled and kissed him. "You're welcome, love."_

"_I want to go play with uncle Ron!"_

_She smiled and put him down. She rested against the counter, watching him run out of the room and in the garden where Ron was. She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips and turned around, getting back to her cooking._

"_I thought that James wasn't allowed to run in the house."_

_She turned around, smiling at the man leaning on the door frame. He smiled back and approached her, taking her in his arms. _

"_You know how he is. He always does everything his way and loves to disobey, exactly like his father."_

_He smiled and kissed her forehead. "At least, he is as clever as you."_

"_I would have been worried if he had inherited your brain. He would already have ended in Azkaban."_

_He raised one eyebrow, pouting. "Are you implying that I have a bad influence on my own son?"_

"_Me? Never!" She said sarcastically. _

_He pouted making her laugh. He smiled back and slightly bent down to kiss her._

* * *

><p>Hermione sat up suddenly, looking at the man shaking her.<p>

"Oh, Tom… I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

He gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay, you should go to sleep, it's pretty late."

She looked down. "I actually don't have a place to stay."

He put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"You can stay here if you want. I still have a few rooms available."

She smiled gratefully at him and stood up, grabbing her bags with her. He went behind his counter retrieving a key from where it was hanged. He gave it to her and bid her good night. She smiled again and went up the stairs.

Once she found her room, she put down her bags and went to sit down on the bed, her head in her hands.

She sighed and stood up again, getting back downstairs to Tom. "Excuse me but do you have a few piece of parchments, a feather and two owls?"

He nodded and went to grab everything Hermione asked him. She thanked him and wished him a good night before going back to her room. She sat down on the table below the window, wrote two letters and sent them, hoping that the receivers would still be up.

She stood up and let herself fall on the bed, not bothering to change her clothes. It has been a long day and she was still jet lagged. _Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day_.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks for reading. :D Don't forget to let me know what you think :) . Just so you know, the last sentence is Hermione's thought.<strong>

**I don't know when the next chapter will be posted (hopefully soon). **

**Have a good night or day!**

**Xoxo Rose**

**_AN from the 06/06/2012:_ ****I need to know something guys. Cho Chang is going to be an important part of Hermione's life (at first I only planed for her to appear in two or three chapters but I had a new idea and now she's going to be there 'till the end). Cho will also have a love story and I'd like to know with who you want her to be? It can be anyone and you also can ask me to put a character that you've created (I'll need to know his disposition, his physical appearance...).**

**I need to know Cho's future boyfriend very fast so I can start writing the future chapters (I want him to start appearing in the fourth chapter) so I hope you can help me! Thanks so much! :D**

****By the way, I finished writing the third chapter. I'll post it (hopefully) tomorrow **. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Girl Talk

**Helloooo! How are you guys? Sorry for the wait but I was kind of busy yesterday. Anyway, here's the third chapter, I really hope you're going to like it. This chapter is more focused on Cho than Hermione. Thanks for all the amazing people who reviewed, favorite, read or added the story to their story alert. Thanks so much! **

**So, if you read the author note of the previous chapter you should have seen that I asked you to choose with who Cho Chang will end up. Here's what you guys want so far:**

**-Two votes for Draco Malfoy**

**-Two for Oliver Wood**

**-One for Neville Longbottom**

**-One for Dean Thomas**

**-One for Xander Park who is a character submitted by CrazilyObsessed (Thanks love!). Here is his presentation: "How about a guy named Xander Parker who's a year older than Cho and was a Ravenclaw as well but was a lot more quiet and shy than some of the others. Tall with blonde hair and blue eyes with dorky glasses and pale skin. He can be a bit of a nerd but the sweetest thing. They can meet because while he wasn't on the house team he was a Quidditch fanatic and was an amazing keeper and they met at a match (I forget the team that Cho likes but a match with them) and they started talking and after hanging out a few times they started dating." **

**So, since they are the only characters submitted, I'm going to ask you to choose between those five. Also, personally (I hope that I won't offend anyone by saying that) I think that Draco wouldn't be a good choice when you see Cho's history with man. I'll let you find out what happened to her. Thank you all for reading. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**I don't own any characters (much to my dismay) they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling.**

**Sorry for the long author note :)**

* * *

><p>A knock on the window woke Cho. She groaned, tightening her hold on her thick blanket. She slept late yesterday and she really didn't want to get out of her warm cocoon. She was the type of person who once they got out of bed couldn't get back to sleep and frankly, she really needed her eight hours of sleep- a little more wouldn't kill her though. She had passed the six previous days - and sometimes nights - finishing the dresses for an upcoming weeding. She was so exhausted that she could sleep for an entire week. At that thought, the owl started knocking again. She groaned, putting her pillow on her head, trying in vain to block the sound which was coming from the window.<p>

Who could be sending her an owl right now? She opened her eyes suddenly. Why would someone send her an owl in the middle of the night unless it was important? She stood up quickly, praying that her parents were alright and went to open the window. She took the letter, not bothering when the owl flew back out the window.

She frowned when she saw a handwriting that she didn't recognize.

_Hi. I'm sorry if I'm waking you up but I was asking myself if you could come to see me tomorrow. I hope that I'm not asking too much too soon but I need someone to tell me what happened while I was gone and you seem to know. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Thank you. Hermione _

She smiled and put the letter on her bed side table. She couldn't be mad at Hermione for waking her, the girl was getting through a lot and if she could be of help … She stretched and went back under her blanket.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled when she heard the knock on her door. She didn't thought that she would see Cho so soon. She stood up from where she was reading her book, throwing it on the bed, and went to open the door. She smiled slightly at Cho and invited her inside. They stood face to face during a few minutes, not knowing what to do.<p>

"Take a seat if you want."

Cho smiled and sat down on one of the armchairs, in the corner of the room. Hermione followed her and sat next to her.

"Do you want me to call Tom and ask him for some tea?"

"No that's okay, thanks."

She flashed an awkward smile at Hermione and looked down. Hermione looked around, not knowing how to start a conversation with the girl she once hated.

"How is Marietta?"

Cho gulped and looked at Hermione.

"I have no idea and frankly, I don't want to know."

Hermione frowned. "What happened?"

Cho took a deep breath and sat more comfortably in her armchairs.

"It's a long story." She stopped looking in Hermione's eyes. "I never told it to anyone."

Hermione smiled softly. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me."

Cho smiled gratefully and yawned. "Sorry. I had a lot of work this week and I didn't sleep a lot."

"_I _should be sorry! I'm sure I woke you by sending an owl in the middle of the night!"

"Don't worry. I had a hard week with my customers."

"Customers? Four years ago you were a seeker for the Tutshill Tornados."

Cho laughed. "I changed! I opened my own clothing store two years ago. I'm finally getting a little bit of reputation so I need to work every day and it's tiring."

Hermione smiled, finally relaxing. "It's great! What type of clothes do you make?"

"Right now its bridal dresses but I'm thinking of starting my own clothing line which will go from muggle clothes to wizard's one."

"It will be hard but worth it! I mean you're going to have to work a lot but I guess you're accustomed."

Cho laughed and nodded. "Yes. But I think it'll be easier than working with my last customer. To say that it was hell would be an understatement!"

"A nervous bride to be?"

"I don't think so. She came five months ago and wanted me to make her and her bridesmaids dresses. I started her dress first, and once it was nearly finished she decided that it wasn't what she wanted. I did at least four dresses until she was fully satisfied!"

Hermione frowned. "Four dresses? She did told you what she wanted beforehand, no?"

"Yes, but it was never right. She made me redo the third dress because she didn't like the grey pearls I put on her corset, she'd rather prefer the silver one…. I swear I was going to kill her!"

"If I were you I would have hexed her into oblivion!"

"It isn't the end! Monday she came to me and told me that one of her bridesmaid couldn't come to the wedding and was replaced. I had to make a whole new dress since the two women weren't of the same size. My god! I'm sure she didn't like me, but I can't blame her, I wasn't too fond of her either."

The two women laughed. They suddenly realized how friendly they're conversation had been and looked away, awkwardly. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione looked at Cho with questioning eyes.

"I always thought that playing Quidditch as a professional was your dream."

Cho closed her eyes and sighed. "It was."

Sensing that Cho didn't want to talk about it, Hermione turned her gaze towards the window. It was grey outside, _just like my life_, she thought.

"You shouldn't have accepted to make her dresses."

"Yes, but she did pay me well. Also, accepting has proven to be the worst mistakes of my life… Besides my wedding." She added, thinking.

Hermione looked back from the window, shocked.

"Your wedding?"

Cho looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I…" She took a deep breath. " You remember Roger Davies?"

"Yes, he was Fleur Delacour's date at the Yule Ball and the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

Cho smiled faintly. "You really do have a great memory."

Hermione shrugged and smiled back. The Chinese girl suddenly looked at her watch.

"It's nearly noon. What about I tell you everything around a great meal?"

"Why not. I'm starving."

Hermione took her purse and a light jacket and made her way out of the room, Cho walking in front of her.

* * *

><p>Once they were seated in a little restaurant in Diagon Alley with their meals in front of them, Hermione decided to bring up Cho's wedding again.<p>

"I don't see any ring on your finger."

Cho looked down at her left hand and sighed. "I got a divorce two years ago. Only nine months after my wedding."

Hermione looked closely at Cho, sensing that something else had happened.

"He was cheating on me."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Marietta, right?"

Cho sighed and smiled faintly. "How do you know?"

"I mentioned her earlier and you told me that you didn't know how she was doing and you clearly didn't care."

Cho made a sign with her head, letting Hermione know that she understood, her eyes looking outside the window, lost in her thoughts.

"According to what Marietta told me when she tried to apologize…." She stopped, laughing harshly. "It started two or three months before our wedding. She was my best friend and it was as if my world had crumpled around me. I trusted her with my life and she knew that I loved Roger."

She stopped again, putting her glass of water to her lips. "I found them in my bed one night, after work. So, I quitted the Tutshill Tornados since I couldn't face him again. And I decided to open my own shop. I always thought that once I would retire from Quidditch I would open a shop…. It just came faster than I thought. Anyway, out of pain, and grief came at least one good thing, I'm stronger now and I'm not the crying mess I was when we were in Hogwarts." She laughed, tears in her eyes. " It still hurts to think about it though. At the time I thought that all my dreams were coming true, I was playing Quidditch in my favorite team, I was married to the man I loved and we were going to have the family I always wanted to have." She stopped, tears threatening to spill.

Hermione looked sadly at her and patted her hand. "You'll have it , you just have to wait a little bit."

The former Ravenclaw sighed. "I hope." She smiled and brightened up suddenly. "What about you? What did you do during four years? Any man?"

"No, there's no man in my life beside Crookshanks." She smiled. "I work for a fashion magazine in New York."

Cho opened her eyes wide and laughed. "Really? It's brilliant! How did you ended up there? I mean, no offence but I would have thought you would have gone into a minister of magic or something. I really didn't imagine you in New York, I always thought you would end up in some little town in the deep countryside of England."

Hermione laughed. "I was tired of the war, of wizards, of magic in general. And New York is so crowded that it would have been difficult to find me."

Cho frowned suddenly. "Why didn't you want people to find you?"

"I couldn't…" She stopped, not knowing how to finish.

"It's about Harry isn't it?"

Hermione looked down and nodded.

"You couldn't see them together. You love him."

Hermione sighed. She hadn't told anyone that she loved him. Sure Mrs Weasley knew it but Hermione had never told her that she LOVED him.

"Yes."

Cho smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hand. "Did going far away from him help you forget him?"

Hermione raised her head, looking directly in Cho's brown eyes. "I tried to forget him but when you know someone by heart and that you love them deeply, forgetting is impossible." She sighed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You just have to pretend to forget."

Cho nodded sadly and squeezed her hand again, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

After a few minutes of silence, Cho laughed softly.

"You asked me to come because you wanted to have an update on everybody's life. Should I start?" She asked, one eyebrow raised, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione nodded, smiling and closed her eyes.

"Well. Where should I start?" She put a hand to her chin, thinking. "What about Ronald? He asked Luna Lovegood to marry him."

Hermione's eyes opened. "Luna Lovegood? but how?"

Cho laughed and shrugged. "I have no idea! It's Padma Patil who informed me of it. Talking about her, she's pregnant with Anthony Goldstein's twin, which I still don't understand since they hated each other."

Hermione laughed. "They got married one year after the war."

Cho looked at her seriously. "They were going out together since two month!"

Hermione laughed, attracting the attention of half the restaurant. "I must admit, that I thought it was too quick. But nine years later they're still together."

Cho nodded and started to think. "Neville became a teacher at Hogwarts, Ron is playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, Luna is writing for the Quibbler." She glanced at Hermione. "Harry is the head of the auror's office since a few months now."

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. "He is the yougest head of the Auror's office."

Cho smiled. "It's Harry Potter after all."

Hermione smile dropped suddenly. "What about Ginny?"

Cho's eyes darkened. "I don't know. I don't really like her so I never tried to found out what she became."

Hermione nodded. "We should maybe go. People can't stop looking at us."

"You shouldn't have laughed like that." Cho told her, standing up.

Hermione slapped her playfully on the shoulder, laughing. "It's not my fault if they listen to us!"

Cho laughed and walked out of the restaurant, Hermione by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the third chapter of <em>Walking in circle<em>. I hope you guys liked it. I still need to know with who Cho should be so I hope you guys can help me by choosing between Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, and Xander Park.**

**I can't wait to know what are your thoughts on this chapter, if you have any questions or so feel free to PM me.**

**If you remember, Hermione had sent 2 letters in the previous chapter. You'll see who is the recipient of the second letter in the next chapter. Any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading, loves! :D**

**Xoxo Rose**


	5. Chapter 4: I forgive you

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long long wait :) I was on holiday and I came back a few days ago. Luckily, I found that I had already written this chapter! What took me so long to post it is the fact that I added some things and did a longer chapter than usual. I hope you forgive me for the long wait *puppy dog face* please…**

**By the way, Cho's love interest won't appear in this chapter so you can still vote. Just so you know, Neville and Oliver Wood have the same number of votes and they are winning. **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm not going to let you wait any longer, here's the fourth chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley has been through a lot of things, but being woken up by an owl was, by far, the most annoying thing ever. He looked at Luna who was sleeping beside him and groaned. Since the sound didn't wake her, he rolled his eyes and shook her shoulder firmly until she finally woke up.<p>

She opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily. "What?"

"How can you still sleep even though an owl is trying to break into our house?"

Luna frowned and turned around, looking at the window.

"Why don't you go see what it wants?"

She looked at Ron incredulously. She knew that he wasn't a morning person but she never knew him that rude. Maybe it had something to do with the person who came yesterday morning. She sighed, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes slowly, repressing a yawn and went to open the window. She took the letter from the owl.

"It's for you."

She gave her fiancé the letter and went back to sleep not realizing that Ron was frowning at the letter. This writing…. He already saw it somewhere. He searched through his memories but found no answer. He opened the letter hurriedly, nearly cutting his hand in the process.

_Ronald,_

_I know that you must be mad at me but please don't throw this letter without reading it! You and I both know you'll do it. I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush. I'm sorry._

Ron frowned, and suppressed his growing envy to reap the letter in tiny pieces.

_You know me, and if I left it's because I had my reasons. I came back because of Molly. _

His mother? How did she found her? Harry and him had looked everywhere and never found her.

_Don't be mad at her, I told her where I was because I needed to still have a connection with the wizarding world, with my family. I know what you're thinking "How can she consider us as her family when she left without saying goodbye!". _

Seems like she didn't forget him and his disposition, he laughed humorlessly.

_I just needed to breathe a little bit, to get away from there, from all of you. I might have not shown it but the war did left scars on me, deeper than what you thought. By looking at all of you it just reminded me of my own family…. My own dead family. I felt alone, because as much as I love you all, you couldn't replace my parents. _

He sighed. He wasn't really present for her when they learned of her parent's fate.

_Anyway, I know that you'll never forgive me and that you don't feel the same way but it has been good to see you this morning. I hope you didn't throw your usual tantrum because of this nighty letter. _

He smiled without realizing it.

_If you want to contact me I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I really want to talk to you and explain myself. _

_Take care of you and your family._

_With much love,_

_Hermione_

He re-read the letter several times, thinking about what he should do. Maybe he should hear her out after all. He had a feeling that her parent's death wasn't the only reason of her sudden departure. He rubbed his eyes and put the letter on his nightstand. He went back to sleep, Hermione's letter still in his mind.

* * *

><p>Hermione was coming back from her day with Cho, still smiling slightly at the thought of how great their time together had been. She went into the Leaky Cauldron and smiled at Tom, making her way to the staircase.<p>

She opened the door and threw her bag onto a chair not caring when it fell back on the floor. She then let herself fall onto the bed, missing her New York bed more than ever. She looked up, when she heard an owl knock on her window.

"Coq?"

She run to the window, and opened it apprehensively. She petted Coq and took the letter.

_I'll be at the leaky cauldron at six. _

_Ronald_

She looked at her watch, she still had one hour until he came. She sat down on her bed and picked the book which was sitting beside her.

Before she knew it, fifty minutes had passed. She looked at herself quickly and took the room's keys, getting back to the bar. She sat down at one of the table, waiting for Ron. Twenty minutes later, she saw him, making his way into the tavern, a sport bag on his shoulder. He spotted her quickly and sat down in front of her. She murmured a shy hi, waiting for him to start a conversation.

"Hello."

They sat there, him looking at her and her looking at the ground during a few minutes which seems like hours to Hermione.

"Why?"

She closed her eyes and passed a hand on her face. Should she tell him? She sighed, she owes him that much after all. How should she tell him? _My mom and dad are dead. And I'm in love with your sister's husband_.….. He wouldn't take it well. She sighed again, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was alone."

He laughed harshly, passing a hand through his hair.

"We were here for you. _I_ was here. Harry was here. Ginny, Luna, my entire family was here."

She put her head in her hands. Ronald was here since two minutes and she was already crying. She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes.

"You'll hate me even more if I tell you."

He closed his eyes. "Tell me."

Hermione sighed and took his hands which laid on the table in hers. "Just don't hate me."

He nodded. "Okay."

She squeezed his hands and took a deep breath.

"I…"

She stopped and put one of her hand to cover her eyes. Ron sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Harry?"

Hermione looked up suddenly. "What?"

"It's because of Harry."

Hermione tried to weep her tears. "How do you know?"

"It was obvious when we were in Hogwarts. You were jealous of Ginny and Cho and of all those groupies."

Hermione nodded. "It's not entirely because of him. I really did feel alone and jealous. Jealous of Ginny but also jealous of your family."

Ron frowned. "Of my family, but why?"

"I didn't have any parents anymore. I didn't have a family anymore…. You were all so…. So happy while the only thing I could think of was my parents. I'm still grieving…."

"Did leaving help you?" Ron interrupted her.

She nodded. "I was able to grieve faster." She laughed suddenly. "Not having Harry and Ginny around also helped."

He smiled faintly.

"If it helped you then I guess it's okay." He squeezed her hand. "I wasn't there for you. I thought that you had already grieved so when you left I was shocked."

He stood up and kneeled in front of her.

"I may still be hurt but I forgive you."

Hermione smiled tearfully. "Thank you."

Ron smiled and hugged her. She clinged to him as if death would tear them apart. When they pulled apart Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I think congratulations are in order."

Ron looked at her, not understanding.

"I heard that you were going to get married."

Ron laughed, blushed and then nodded.

"I hope that I'll be invited."

Ron smiled, hopeful. "You're going to stay?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know."

Ron smile dropped.

Hermione put a hand on his cheek. "It's not what I meant. I don't know if I'll stay to live here but I'll stay in contact. I grieved and my feelings for Harry have dissipated." Ron raised one of his eyebrows. "Okay! I still have feeling for him but I had the time to think and I can't stop talking with you because of feelings that shouldn't be here."

Ron sighed and turned to look out the window.

"You cant' help how you feel. Love isn't predictable."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Since when did you become this wise?"

Ron laughed. "There need to be at least one sane person in a relationship."

Hermione laughed and hit him slightly on the shoulder. "So Luna is still Luna?"

He smiled and went back to sit on his chair, Hermione's hand still in his. "Yes, and frankly I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione smiled. "You're in love with her." He blushed while she laughed at his uneasiness. "Tell me. How did the two of you got together?"

He smile, his face lighting up. "You remember that I was going out with Lavender?"

Hermione nodded. "Well she left me for some Spanish or Italian dude. I was heartbroken and I had some girls."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You had some girls?"

"Yeah, you know. I dated… girls. A lot of girls." He answered her awkwardly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and urged him to continue.

"One day, I was kind of drunk…" Hermione rolled her eyes again, putting a hand to her face. Ron really was something. "And I bumped into Luna in Diagon Alley. We started dating since then."

Hermione nodded, accepting his hazy story. She'll ask Luna later about what really did happen even though she was sure that Ron was telling her the truth. He had just forgotten some details… purposefully.

"And you? Where did you go?"

Hermione smiled thinking about the town which had been her home for four years. "I went to New York and I became a redactor for a fashion magazine."

Ron looked at her skeptical. "A fashion magazine?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "I know that's not what you were waiting for but it's actually a wonderful job!"

Ron nodded slowly, still trying to comprehend the information. Hermione smiled and looked at her watch.

"I think you should go, it's getting late."

Ron looked at his own watch and stood up. Hermione followed him and hugged him.

"I missed you Ronald."

He smiled and tightened his embrace. "I missed you too. In fact, we all missed you. If you want to come to the burrow for dinner or something we would be glad. I think I was the only one who was really really angry with your reappearance."

Hermione looked at Ron, afraid. "Does he know that I'm here?"

Ron sighed. "Yes but he don't know that you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Do you want me to tell him?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to see him tomorrow."

"He's working."

"I know, I was going to see him there."

He nodded and took her in his arms one last time before getting out of the pub. He had missed her deeply and even though he knew that their friendship wouldn't be like it was before, he still could try to mend it. They had been through a lot together and he was sure that having her back in his life was the best weeding present she could have gave him, even though she was back because of his father's illness which was getting worst by each passing day. He sighed and apparated to the burrow. His joy of having his other best friend back was tainted by the horrible fact that he was losing his father. He would have preferred to see her in other circumstances. He sighed again, tears forming in his eyes. He raised his head, looking at the dark and gloomy night, scattered with stars. It reflected perfectly what he was feeling inside: he was dying to see his dad in such a state but Hermione's presence made him feel a little bit better. He closed his eyes, wishing with all his might that his father would get better soon and that a miracle would occur.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. I have no idea when the fifth chapter will be up since I'm starting school this week :(. Plus I'm thinking of deleting this story and re-writing it completely with longer chapters and fewer mistakes. To say that I'm not satisfied with this story would be an understatement. I'm also working on some hhr and dracoLuna one shots and on a new story which will be completely different to this one (it won't be the same characters).**

**Thank you so much for reading all my loooong author notes and this story. Good luck for all of you who are starting or who started school! I hope that you liked this chappy :)**

**Xoxo Rose**


	6. Chap 5:Confrontation, and other rumors

_**Hey guys! **_

_**First let me start by telling you that I'm absolutely sorry for the one year delay ! It was a pretty intense year. As an apology for this long wait I wrote a long chapter and I hope it will be enough for you all to forgive me. I worked very hard on it (even though I'm not entirely satisfied by it, but then again I'm never satisfied with anything besides your sweet reviews of course!). **_

_**Second I wanted to thank all the people who favorited and put this story in their story alerts. Thank you all so much, you guys are awesome. Last but not least I'd like to thank all those amazing people who left a review: nettieboo32, Astanley1991, Lady-Isowen, sangkar, ayrekitty, jaelle, AllWasWell07, dbzgtfan2004, Anika, evilwing2004, FatMa, CrazilyObsessed, TheFireBreathingChicken, EJEJE, cheese, Nina, starboy454, nette91, BigTimeGleekBTR, arabellagrace, sweet-tang-honney, Jordana Babe, LadyH. -Peverell, bet7368 and the anonymous. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me! :) **_

_**I hope you're all going to like this chappy! :D I've put some surprises in it, I'll let you find out!**_

_**PS: I don't own any Potter thing and yada yada, and there's some cursing !**_

* * *

><p><em>Ronald,<em>

_I know that you must be mad at me but please don't throw this letter without reading it! You and I both know you'll do it. I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush. I'm sorry. You know me, and if I left it's because I had my reasons. I came back because of Molly. Don't be mad at her, I told her where I was because I needed to still have a connection with the wizarding world, with my family. I know what you're thinking "How can she consider us as her family when she left without saying goodbye!". I just needed to breathe a little bit, to get away from there, from all of you. I might have not shown it but the war did left scars on me, deeper than what you thought. By looking at all of you it just reminded me of my own family…. My own dead family. I felt alone, because as much as I love you all, you couldn't replace my parents._

_Anyway, I know that you'll never forgive me and that you don't feel the same way but it has been good to see you this morning. I hope you didn't throw your usual tantrum because of this nighty letter._

_If you want to contact me I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I really want to talk to you and explain myself. _

_Take care of you and your family._

_With much love,_

_Hermione_

She couldn't believe it! Was her brother really that dense that he could have accepted the traitor's invitation? How could he be so daft after all she did? The red hair girl crumpled the letter in her hand, throwing it at the wall, a scowl appearing on her pretty face.

"RONALD! RON!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while stumbling down the stairs.

"Is everything okay Gin'?" The ginger asked, slightly worried, coming out of the kitchen while wiping his hands on a dishcloth.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A LETTER FROM HERMIONE GRANGER ASKING YOU TO MEET HER AT THE LEAKY CAULDRON? What the hell is she doing here? Was it why you came late for dinner?" She screamed, getting redder and redder by the minute.

Ron closed his eyes a bit, frowning. He knew she wasn't going to take it well. He quickly looked to his left when he heard Harry's sharp intake of breath. The dark haired man was leaning on the wall behind him looking at Ron, shock and hurt clearly painted on his face.

"What does she mean?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Do you know where she is?"

"I…. Look Harry, I don't think it's me who should tell you that."

The moment he saw Harry's face contort in pure rage Ron knew he had made a mistake.

"What?" He advanced toward him while the ginger took several steps back. "Tell me what Ron?"

Ron took a deep breath. "I… I don't know if….." He was stopped by Harry's wand on his throat while the other boy hovered over him.

"I asked her to come back."

Every head wiped around to look at the Weasley matriarch standing with Luna at the doorstep of the kitchen.

"What?" Harry reiterated, looking lost.

Mrs Weasley took a sharp intake of breath and mentioned to the couch and armchairs, prompting everyone to take a seat. She had lost a lot of weight since the beginning of Arthur's illness and it pained Ron to have to put her under all this stress.

"I was still in contact with Hermione. I asked her to come back because I needed to see her, and I just thought she would like to know something as important as that."

Harry stood up, going to the fireplace. "Since when is she back?" He turned towards Ron. "Since when do you talk with her? Why nobody told me? You let me worry about her while you knew she was okay all along!" He finished screaming.

Ron gulped audibly, trying to find the right words this time. "She sent me an owl last night where she asked me to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron, she said she wanted to apologies and explain why she went away. But I can promise you that before this letter I didn't have any contact with her."

Harry nodded sharply, still furious. "Where does she lives?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

The boy who lived turned quickly toward Ron, his anger showing in the form of a halo of magic around him. He nearly ran in Ron's direction and took him by his collar, lifting him from his armchairs and clutching the taller boy close until their faces were centimeters away, giving Harry a most sinister and furious look.

"Okay, mate, calm down! She's in a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

He let the ginger fall back into his armchairs and went out of The Burrow, apparating quickly once he was outside.

"Why did you tell him where she was?"

Ron sighed and turned towards his sister. "Well first because he has the right to know and second he was a bit scary." He said sarcastically.

"He shouldn't have gone!"

"It's not as if you were still married and had the right to tell him what he should or shouldn't do, not that you should do that." He said, directing the last part to Luna with a small smile. His sister only scoffed and stormed out of the room.

The tense atmosphere was suddenly broken by the sound of the fireplace indicating a call. The Weasley matriarch stood up, wiping some of the tears which had fallen during the fight and went to see what it was, leaving her youngest son with his fiancée.

"He'll come around." Ron looked at Luna, doubtful.

"I'm not sure." Luna smiled at him reassuringly and went to sit on the armrest cuddling her body to his. She was about to kiss him when they heard Molly's sobs coming from the kitchen. They stood up quickly and ran there. Ron's mother was sitting in a chair while crying. Ron sat in front of her looking worriedly at his mother, hoping that it wasn't some bad news concerning his father.

"Mom, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"It was St Mungo's." She said hiccupping.

"Mom! What's going on?" Ron said getting scared.

She took a deep breath, taking his head in her hands and kissing his forehead. "Everything is going to be alright." She whispered.

He looked up at her quizzically. "They said that they found out what's going on and that everything was going to be alright in a few months."

Ron let out a loud sigh clutching his mother's legs trying hard not to cry. It will finally be alright, everything was finally going the right way.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled at the words she saw in the book, Pride and Prejudice was one of her favorite book. The love between Elisabeth and Mr Darcy was definitely epic. She set down her book carefully when a knock came upon her door. She surely wasn't ready for the person who was silently fuming behind her door. She stood frozen, her hold on the wooden door increasing. There, in front of her, was Harry Potter, the boy… No the man who constantly invaded her mind, would that be when she was asleep or awoke. He brushed past her letting her at the door stunned.<p>

"Long time no see." He laughed humorlessly, bitterness taking a hold of his tone. Hermione closed her eyes, only now realizing how much she had missed his voice, or just his presence.

"Harry." She said slowly, turning around, her voice nothing but a low whisper.

He shook his head, looking disdainfully at her. "I'm not sure what question I should ask first, or what I should say. Hell! I don't even know why I'm here!" He passed a hand through his hair, frustrated, and looked at the ceiling.

"We should maybe start by…"

"Oh no!" He said, shocking his head from side to side. "I'm going to start this before you guilt trip me into believing that you're the victim here! You know what I don't care anymore!" He screamed turning toward the window then toward her, advancing in her direction." I looked for you for five fucking years. I was so scared that something may have happened… I was so scared for you… I thought it was my fault that I did something wrong which would have driven you away from me, us… But you left me" He said breathlessly, tears brimming his vision. "You left me…."

Hermione closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. God! It was even more difficult than she thought it would be.

"I'm sorry! It's not your fault!" When she said it she realized that it was true. Technically it was Ginny's fault if he loved her more than he loved Hermione.

"You're right." he nodded. "It's your fault."

Hermione let out a sob and took a step forward. "I can explain…"

"I don't want you to explain." He said bitterly. "You should have explained yourself the day of you arrival. You shouldn't even have to explain because you should be here beside me!" He said while going to the door.

"Harry…." She tried to take his arm but he was already out of the door, leaving her crying in the middle of her room. _It was her fault_, she thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>"And so he stormed out on you?"<p>

"Yeah, I actually didn't have any time to think or explain anything… He just barge in, yelled and went back out."

Cho looked at Hermione, skeptical. "You're serious?"

The younger witch rolled her eyes. "Of course not! I was joking." she replied, jumping up and down. "He kissed me, and we went in the sunshine together, our hands intertwine and that is exactly why I'm here with you!" She ended, hitting Cho on the shoulder.

She rolled her eyes at Hermione's sarcasm. "Okay, okay sorry, but frankly you can't tell me that you were expecting him to be understanding."

"Well Ron and you were even though I thought no one beside Mrs Weasley would accept my presence." Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"Well, first, I wasn't one of your friends but I am now." She said quickly, putting an arm around the other girl shoulder while they walked. "And maybe Harry has more feelings for you than what you thought."

"I don't think so. I mean when we were at school he only had eyes for you and then Ginny. Every time someone voiced the idea of him and me together he just laughed and said that I'm the sister he never had. So, honestly, I don't think that he reciprocates my feelings."

Cho nodded, thinking. "When you put it this way I see where you're coming from."

"No way, Hermione Granger!"

The two women both turned around at the sound of Hermione's name to see a smiling Oliver Wood.

"Oliver!" Hermione smiled and hugged him. "How are you? It's been a while!"

He nodded and smiled back, his brown eyes twinkling.

"I'm great and you?"

"Oliver, love!" A blond girl came running out of a store and jumped on him, preventing Hermione from answering. Once Oliver succeeded in pushing off the invasive girl, he sent her an apologetic smile.

"Hermione, this is Nelly, my girlfriend."

She smiled at the girl who glared in reply. "Hello."

"Who are you?"

Oliver turned toward her slightly. "She's one of my friends from Howgarts."

She nodded, still glaring.

"Hey what about we go and grab lunch together, you know, to talk a bit."

Hermione nodded at him. "Of course! I would love that." She turned towards Cho asking her if she wanted to come with them.

"I'm afraid I would be of very bad company." She sent a glare towards Oliver while the other witch raised one of her eyebrow questioningly. Oliver just laughed.

"What Chang? You can't forget some Quidditch games from Hogwarts?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not more the Quidditch game than the idiotic critics and bad allusions you made back then."

"Allusions?" Hermione asked, clearly lost and forgetting Harry a bit.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me?" He asked, frustrated.

"Oh please! Throwing rumors around is just your specialty Wood!"

"Say the girl who told everyone I had herpes from sleeping with that slytherin girl!"

"Well you deserved it!" Cho screamed.

"GUYS!" Hermione asked coming between them. "Not that the sexual tension isn't endearing but the fact is I think Cho and I forgot about something at home so we're going to go and Oliver we could maybe catch up tomorrow or something?"

They both looked at her shocked. "There's no sexual tension!" Cho spat, clearly disgusted.

Oliver nodded. "Anyway." He said trying to change the subject. "I live with Neville in a little flat in Diagon Alley so if you want to come by…"

Hermione nodded quickly and smiled taking Cho's hand in her.

"What was that?" She asked her when they were at a safe distance away from Oliver and his girlfriend.

"Did you see the thing he calls his girlfriend? She looked like a tramp dressed in a clown's attire!" Hermione opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Huh… Cho, I didn't know you didn't like Oliver. I mean, no offence, but everyone loves him!"

"Of course!" She said sharply." It's because he's a freaking Gryffindor!"

"Thank you?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Cho rolled her eyes and turned towards the slightly shorter girl. "You know what I mean. Anyway, what about a cup of tea at my house?"

Hermione nodded, she would have to find out what it was all about. If her journalist job thought her something it was that she had to go to the bottom of this- not that she didn't do it when she was in high school.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! As you can see Oliver Wood <strong>**won ^^ ! How did you found Cho and Oliver's meeting? Harry's reaction? ^^ Let me know what you think! :) Oh and if someone would like to beta this story, I'll gladly accept! English isn't my mother tongue so I do a lot of mistakes :) (Not that I don't do mistakes in my maternal languages ^^ xD).**

**I hope you are all good and good luck to those who are still at school!**

**Take care! Much love 3**

**Xoxo Rose**


	7. Chapter 6: Hospital and Crazy Ginny

**Chapter 6: Hospital and Crazy Ginny**

**Hello! :) **

**Thank you to all the people who put this story in their story alert, or favorite or who reviewed! 3**

**I'm writing the next chapter right now :) So it should be on shortly ^^**

**I don't own Harry Potter or his world….**

* * *

><p>"So what happened between you and Wood?" Hermione asked when Cho put the mug full of tea in front of her on the coffee table. The older girl sighed and sat next to her.<p>

"It was just some high school triviality, nothing that important."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Maybe you could elaborate a bit more." She said, trying to push her friends into opening a bit more.

"He told everyone that I was cheating on Cedric with some Ravenclaw boy."

Hermione nodded in understanding and frowned. "I don't want you to get mad but, it really isn't Oliver's type to do things like that."

Cho sighed loudly. "Whatever. Can we please go back to talking about your situation?"

"No! Look even if Oliver really did that I'm sure he tried or will try to apologize. I know him and he's a really great guy." The Gryffindor told her friend, patting her hand.

"I'm not sure about that but I'll let you think this way about him if that's what you want." Cho said, distaste clear in her voice. "Anyway, back to your situation."

"No, Cho!"

"Yes." She said taking a sip of her tea while Hermione huffed in frustration. "You know, when we were in high school Harry was never really in love with me."

"Of course! He was in love with Ginny!" The other girl replied in a 'duh' tone.

Cho rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure about that."

"Cho, please, don't start saying things just to make me feel better. I don't want to feel better, I just want to crawl into my bed and sleep for weeks."

"Why don't you want to feel better?" She asked coming closer to Hermione. "Are you okay?" She asked again, watching Hermione's eyes filling up with tears. When the other girl shook her head, Cho took her in her arms trying to bring her some sort of comfort.

"I shouldn't have left…. I left them alone…" She said in between sobs. Cho pushed her a bit, trying to make Hermione look her in the eyes.

"That, love, is total bullshit." She said. "From what you told me he wasn't there for you when your parents died so you're not the first one who leaved. Plus you had reasons for leaving, reasons which he didn't even try to find out so he's the one to blame in this whole situation."

"But…"

"Hermione there's no but." She said with finality in her voice.

Hermione wiped her tears and tried to smile. "Thanks anyway Cho. I need to get going though, Molly asked me to come to the hospital today."

"Do you want me to come with you?" The older girl asked her.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

Cho nodded and hugged her again before pushing her out of the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself too quickly in front of Arthur's room. She had thought she would have more time to prepare herself to what would happen, to what she would say. Maybe she should have agreed to have Cho tag along; the other girl would have calmed her a bit. She was becoming a good friend very fast.<p>

_I can do this_, she thought, she was after all the brightest witch of her age, she faced a dark lord and his followers, she faced death itself. She could do this…. _Not_. She swallowed hard and finally decided to open the door.

"Hello."

Every head in the bright white room turned towards the source of the sound.

"Hermione." Fred screamed while running to her and hugging her with all his might. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Fred." She smiled, relieved.

"It's been a while." Bill smiled at her.

She nodded while she hugged George who had come to her once his twin judged it was okay to release her.

"How are you dear?" Molly asked smiling at her, and then kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm alright and you? Hello Arthur." Hermione said once she had hugged every Weasley and made her way toward the person she considered her second father.

"You were right in your last letter. The St Mungos doctors are good." Molly said, tears coming to her eyes again, she was so happy that her husband would be alright.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked while carefully hugging him. Realization suddenly downed on her and her smile suddenly widened. "They found the cure?"

Arthur nodded weakly while squeezing his wife's hand. Hermione smiled and brushed her tears quickly. She was so happy.

"It's so wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Do you know when you'll be released?" Before anyone could answer the sound of the door made them all turn around.

"What is she doing here?" screeched Ginny.

"Not now Ginny, please." Molly said, mentioning to her husband who was lying in the hospital bed, his pale face nearly blending with the white bed shit if it wasn't for his flaming red hair.

"No! Why is she here? To make our life a living hell again?" She screamed, face becoming red with anger.

"Ginny I ain't here for…"

"After all you did you think you can come back and try to have him back, huh? If you know what is good for you you'd get back to your little miserable life! Who do you think you are?"

Hermione swallowed. "Let me explain…."

"No! You may have brainwashed Ron and mom but I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to ruin my life and I won't let you do that!"

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed, standing up from the chair she had claimed as hers since Arthur fell ill.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go right now. I'm happy for you Arthur." Hermione said blinking back tears while trying not to look at Harry who was standing behind Ginny. She quickly made her way around them, trying to leave quickly.

Once she was in the corridor, she walked faster trying to go the farthest away from him.

"Wait Hermione"

She turned around, watching Ron run to her and then hugging her. "I'm sorry, my sister can be pretty insensitive when she wants."

"It's okay but I need to leave now." She said, her voice breaking, tears streaming down her face.

"Call me if you need anything."

She nodded while they hugged once more.

* * *

><p>"Ginny is right." Harry told his best friend once Hermione was out of sight and the door of Arthur's room had been closed behind Ginny.<p>

The red head rolled his eye and sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

"Harry, she left because she had a good reason. Why are you so angry with her anyway?"

"She left us! She didn't even say goodbye." He nearly screamed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "And? She came back didn't she and if you had let her she would have explain to you the reasons she had…. "

"What is there to explain? She left, that's all. There's nothing more to say I think."

"You know what? You're being the biggest idiot I've ever seen right now! Get your head out of your ass and let her explain!" Ron said standing up.

"Why are you so keen on me forgiving her?"

"Because she's always been there while we never were…" He said softly. The dark haired boy lifted an eyebrow not understanding. "Every time we needed her she was there and when she needed us we didn't even stop to give her the time of day."

"I don't understand what you're referring to." He said, bitterly.

"Her parents died Harry." The red head answered, his voice a mere whisper. "We weren't there for her, she had to go through that alone."

Harry swallowed. "Well she should have come and talked to us."

Ron shook his head, disgusted by his friend attitude. "Are you serious, Harry? Think… That's the only thing I can tell you. Think and try to clear your head. You know her, she's not a bad person."

The red head patted his friend on the shoulder and left, going back into his father's room, leaving the dark haired man deep in his thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco lover 91<strong>**: haha yeah I guess you liked this chapter then since Ron nearly did that :P Thanks for your review ^^ **

**Oceanluvr****: Thank you for your kind words and your review :) It's true, they sometimes take her for granted and think that she'll always be there and fix their mistakes! I guess Harry really shouldn't have this reaction but he didn't know that he broke her heart that's why he never thought she would leave. I think it's especially because like you said he took her for granted so he never thought that she would someday leave. Thanks again :) **

**Strivengoddess****: Thank you! ^^ I was scared because I thought that Harry was a bit too… well not Harry xD Mostly when he threatened Ron! Anyway thanks for the compliments, you're really nice! ^^ I hope you like this chapter :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If anyone's up for beta reading, leave me a pm :)**

**Take care! And have a good day :)**

**xoxo Rose**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

**Here's the last chapter before the epilogue! I hope you all liked this story. I'm sorry if the end seems rushed but since I don't have a lot of times with school and everything I squeezed all my ideas into these last two chapters.**

**Enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later:<span>

"Hello Molly." Hermione greeted the Weasley matriarch. Cho and her had been invited for a little party in honor of Arthur getting better and coming back home a month later.

"Hermione, Miss Chang! It's a pleasure to have you both here." She smiled at them, hugging Hermione and then Cho. "How are you both my dears?"

"We're good thank you Molly. And you?"

"I'm wonderful. I missed having the burrow so full of life!"

"How is Mr Weasley? And please call me Cho." Cho asked, smiling politely.

"He's getting better thank you." She answered smiling at the Asian girl.

"That's wonderful news!" Hermione smiled brightly, hugging her again.

"Indeed. Come on now, the others are in the garden."

Hermione swallowed, looking at Cho, asking her silently to run away now before they couldn't anymore. The only answer she received was a roll of eye and a hand grabbing hers to drag her behind Molly.

"Guess who is here?"

"Not her again!"

"Enough now! I didn't say anything before but you're getting on my nerves Ginevra. Another word and I'll be forced to ask you to leave." Molly said forcefully.

Her daughter frowned and stormed out of the garden, going into her room.

"Well, who's hungry?" Molly asked pleasantly, looking around.

Hermione smiled and mouthed a thank you in her direction.

* * *

><p>"Go talk to him." Ron whispered, coming behind Hermione who was looking at the house.<p>

"To who?" She asked, faking incomprehension.

Ron rolled his eyes, swatting her gently on her shoulder. "He's sitting on the step in front of the door."

"Am I obliged?" She asked softly.

"The sooner you resolve this the sooner we'll get back to being the golden trio."

"We will need a lot of time for that Ronald."

"I know… Go on." He kissed her cheek and went back next to his fiancée.

Hermione swallowed, watching him leave. She took a deep breath and made her way to where Ron had told her he would be.

"Hi." She said softly when she saw him.

He didn't answer or turn around.

She sighed. "Can we talk please?" Her voice wavered.

"Why? For you to lie to me?"

"For me to tell you the truth and finally get a chance to explain!" She fired back, getting frustrated.

He stood up and finally looked at her. He shook his head quickly and mentioned for her to walk with him.

"Thank you." She said softly a bit after.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked blankly.

"I just want you to listen to me, to let me explain." She said looking at him.

"What if I don't want you to?" He whispered.

"Why? Ron and everyone understood. Why can't you?" She implored.

"You wouldn't understand." He closed his eyes and sigh. "I don't want to let you in just to see you walk away again."

"I won't." She said her eyes sparkling with unshed tears." I swear I won't."

"How can I believe you?" He asked moving closer. The tears she had successfully managed not to shed finally broke free. She didn't reply anything but kissed him instead. As soon as her lips landed on his she backed out her eyes wide, one hand on her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Before he could say anything Hermione turned back and made to run back toward the house. Harry quickly caught up to her, turning her around.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because…. I…. Harry, if I left, it wasn't just because of the loss I had just experienced. I had lost something else too…" She sniffed a bit, her voice nothing but a whisper.

"What?" He asked, moving closer and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I had lost you." She took a step back. "I know you don't see me in the same light but I just… I was in love with you since… since fourth year and I just couldn't tell you. It would have broken our friendship and now it's broken anyway, and I'm rambling…." She rubbed her eyes.

"You left because you have feelings for me?"

She nodded. "I know it doesn't seem like a valid reasons but I loved you so much." She went to sit down against a tree. "You were marrying Ginny and I just thought it was time for me to try and move on. I was already so depressed, I guess that weeding was just the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore and I had to get away. Staying in London would have been too hard for me. "

"Because of me or your parents?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"The two, I was still so hurt after their death, I felt so alone…"

"But we were here!" He exclaimed.

"Yes but it's not the same as having your real family… Not that I didn't think of you all like a family but…"

"I think I understand what you mean."

"The fact that you didn't love me just sped up my reaction I guess."

"Why didn't you come back last year then?"

"Last year?" She asked, not understanding.

"When Ginny and I divorced." He answered looking at her.

"You're divorced?"

He nodded. "You didn't know it?"

"No. Nobody told it to me." She answered, shocked. "But why?"

"When you left, it hurt me and I realized that the feeling I thought I didn't have any more just resurfaced. When I married Ginny, I just settled into what I thought everyone wanted me to do. I was so scared to lose the Weasley, the only family I had left, that I just did what I thought they wanted me to do, marry Ginny."

"I don't understand." Hermione said softly.

"It's easy. I was in love with you when we were in Hogwarts. In sixth year I thought my feelings were gone and that I really wanted Ginny while in fact my feelings for you never left."

He was in love with her?

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings?"

"I can ask you the same thing." He chuckled. "We're idiots."

"Talk for yourself." She huffed.

He laughed. "I missed you."

"Me too." She answered seriously, hugging him.

She had missed him so much. The feel of his strong arm around her, soothed her in a way she thought wasn't possible.

The atmosphere was still a bit awkward but she felt more at ease now that she knew her feelings were returned and that they could maybe go back to the way they were. Of course they would have to work hard on rebuilding what was once the best friendship they had but it was worth it. She knew it.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Harry smiled softly at her.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did you slap me?" Oliver asked angrily.<p>

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" Cho fired back.

"Because I wanted to!"

"Well you shouldn't have!"

"Why?"

"I'm not really into being the other women." Cho answered angrily. _Why the hell did I say yes when he asked me to talk with him?_ She thought.

"I broke up with Nelly."

"Why?" She said taking a few steps back.

"You saw her no? Isn't that reason enough."

Cho rolled her eyes. "It doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have kissed me."

"Oh for crying out loud Cho! You and I both know there was something there…. That kiss was… it was…"

"Wrong."

"Wonderful!" He screamed.

"Not at all. You're just being delusional!" She said harshly.

"You're saying that because you don't want to get hurt!"

"You don't know anything about me!" She screamed.

"Everyone knows about what happened with that douchebag and Marietta." Oliver said softly, taking a few steps in her direction.

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes at the mention of her ex best friend. "You don't know anything." She said again, her voice breaking.

"Please, just give me a chance… "

"No." She answered, her reserve wavering.

"We could maybe try this, please… At least accept my invitation for dinner tonight."

She thought during a few minutes. Maybe he would leave her alone after that. "Okay… One date and then you leave me alone."

He nodded and thanked her.

* * *

><p>"So? Are you finally together?" Ronald asked once he saw his two best friends coming towards them, smiling.<p>

Hermione blushed brightly, her eyes opening wide.

"Someday, who knows?" Harry answered smiling at Hermione who stood rooted to the ground while the one who lived went into the house.

"What does he mean?" Cho –who had come back towards the party with Oliver- asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione said, sitting down.

She was so happy everything had turned out great. There was still Ginny who wasn't talking to her but she could live with that. She smiled, looking at Ron and Luna who were laughing together. Maybe she could have a love like theirs someday. She smiled at the thought, looking back at the door of the kitchen through which she could see Harry laughing and joking around with the twins. Finally getting back home was the best decision she had made.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<strong>

**XOXO Rose**


	9. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue. Enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue:<span>

"Mommy, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie."

Hermione turned around from the spaghetti in the boiling water, and looked at the little boy who had just entered the kitchen. He couldn't be more than four years old, he had messy brown hair and bright green eyes. He sent Hermione a toothy smile and ran to her, his arms raised in the air. She smiled and took him in her arms.

"Mommy I want cookies." He pouted and she laughed.

"Only in one condition." He nodded suspiciously. "I want a kiss." She told him, showing him her cheek.

He laughed and kissed her. "Now the cookie mommy."

She ruffled his hair and took a cookie from the jar on the counter. He ate it happily, one arm still wrapped around his mother's shoulder.

"What do we say Jamie?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"It's lovely."

Hermione laughed whole heartedly and kissed his head. "Thank you but it isn't that."

He frowned, deep in thought. He suddenly put his plump little hands on her cheeks. "Thank you mommy."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're welcome, love."

"I want to go play with uncle Ron!"

She smiled and put him down. She rested against the counter, watching him run out of the room and in the garden where Ron was. She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips and turned around, getting back to her cooking.

"I thought that James wasn't allowed to run in the house."

She turned around, smiling at the man leaning on the door frame. He smiled back and approached her, taking her in his arms.

"You know how he is. He always does everything his way and loves to disobey, exactly like his father."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "At least, he is as clever as you."

"I would have been worried if he had inherited your brain. He would already have ended in Azkaban."

He raised one eyebrow, pouting. "Are you implying that I have a bad influence on my own son?"

"Me? Never!" She said sarcastically.

He pouted making her laugh. He smiled back and slightly bent down to kiss her. Even after so many years he could make her toes curl and fireworks explode with a simple kiss. He withdraw a bit to be able to look at her and smiled. He nudged her nose with his, caressing her hair slowly.

"I love you."

Her smile widened and she kissed him shortly. "I love you too. Now come on, I don't want Ron and his kids to kill James."

Harry laughed, following his wife, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"So you asked her to marry you while she was on the phone with her father?" Cho asked, uncertain.

Ron nodded while Hermione and Harry –who had just come into the garden- laughed. "When are you going to stop recounting this story?" Hermione asked.

"Never!" He answered her, standing up and chasing his daughters and James around the garden.

"That man is crazy!" Cho told Hermione.

"It's Ron." Harry answered, kissing Hermione's hair and following Ron, nearly catching Lizandra, Ron and Luna's eldest daughter.

"Where is Oliver?" Luna asked Cho.

"He's usually following you around like a lost puppy since you got pregnant." Hermione added, laughing.

Cho rolled her eyes. "It's so good to have at least five minutes without him asking me if me and the baby are alright!" Hermione laughed a bit harder. "He had a last minute practice to go to."

Both women nodded.

"You see, everything turned out right." Cho added a bit later and smiled at Hermione, while caressing her round stomach.

"Since we had James I'm starting to think that maybe me going away was the best thing I ever did."

Cho laughed, standing up with difficulty. "Maybe it is. Come on, let's catch those little devils." She said, taking Luna's hand and dragging her with her.

Hermione smiled, looking at Harry and James laughing together, the little boy kissing his dad's cheek. _Maybe I really did make the right choice finally_. She stood up and smiled at the little boy running toward her.

"I love you mama!"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this story :)<p>

XOXO Rose


	10. AN- Collection of One Shots

**Hello again !**

**It's just a little AN note to tell you that Walking In Circle will have a bunch of one shots associated to it. Go check out ****Collection of One Shots**** if you want to see them.**

**Basically, every time I will have the inspiration to add to WIC I will post it there.**

**This "story" will be an assortment of one shots which can also be read separately from WIC (it will be stated in the AN if the OS will have a connection with WIC-but if you're here it means you already read WIC, right? :P ).**

**The chapters will be diverse. Sometimes it will be about Harry and Hermione's married life, sometimes about their life and friendships, or about their children. The chapters won't be posted in chronological orders though.**

**Anyway, I'm going to stop now. The first one shot has been posted let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
